newtrollpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Anthropophagous: The Life-Fucking, Dr. Pepper-Chugging Truth about Cheasl
(BASED ON TRUE EVENTS.) Why me. All my life, I've played the sickeningly constant role of daddy's little girl on that big stage in a frilly, pink tutu. I've always made it a goal to make any guests feel welcome; the same for the (paid) hookers at the local, abandoned gas station. I never upset anyone, and yet this is how existence repays me. It isn't fair. ;w; Unny said this while it cowered in fear and anger in the shower, being cascaded in scalding hot water. Its pores seeped a black blood which shared the consistency of paint. It coughed, producing more blood that splattered on the shower's floor. Unny watched the blood funnel down the drain as tears, intermittent with blood, fell freely. I gave Cheasl a semen-encrusted blue sweater to match her eyes, but I should've given her a black, vibrating dildo to match her heart...! THE DAY OF THE FUCKING The sorrowful cries of a child emanated from the thin, plastic walls of a group PM. This was no ordinary day on the Creepypasta Wiki chat; today, Natalia Arlovskya was feeling particularly horny. Intertwined with the cries of Chaotic Peace were the hearty orgasms that sang with wholehearted joy. Business Cat only stood vacantly and watched the gruesome act. It was the day after St. Patrick's day. Cheasl, beer in one hand, fraudulence, in the other, rammed her pelvis vigorously into Unsane. Underneath, the grass tore underneath them, ruining the fine patches of natural beauty. Poor bugs were squished underneath the colossal weight of the pair. With as much dormant energy she could muster, Cheasl launched a powerful smash. A sickening crunch of bone resonated from deep inside Unny, and he winced in pain. His lower extremities had been mangled to nonexistence. Cheasl soon came, and her nonexistent leavings entered his penetrated body to stay. She successfully fucked Unsane without the act being considered necrophilia. What Cheasl failed to realize, however, was she also successfully fucked oppressed memories into existence to lay in Unsane till time's end. Facing the possible reality of catching AIDS or herpes, Cheasl deluged her cunt in distilled beer. Without a shred of hesitation or doubt, she drenched Necro's beautiful afro in beer, rubbing it deep into his scalp before tearing out a few, precious follicles. Drunk and tired, Cheasl collapsed on Usnae's battered and bruised body, entering the greatest hangover she's ever seen. Chaotic plopped herself on the couch that stood in the middle of the PM room, attempting to grasp the macabre events just witnessed. Her eyes were frozen in angst --- he was just a child. She felt pressure build up within her throat, and vomit exited from her mouth without any trouble. Chaotic's fingernails dug into the fine leather of the couch, leaving an indent on it that would never go away; just like the blood that pooled underneath Unny. Business simply stood at the entrance of the PM room, staring solemnly at the dismantled pile of bones that was Unsane. Disgusted, his mouth twisted into an abnormal frown. A guttural moan of pain exited out of Unny's violated mouth. Breathing sharply, he embraced the pain; it was certainly better than being shipped with Cunt. His ass had a leathery feel to it --- the definition of butthurt. As soon as Cheasl flailed to the spot beside him, he tried to get up. His fragile legs' bones creaked and cracked. He couldn't stand up. His lips were sealed shut, and the corners turned downward at a sharp angle. His head ached in agonizing pain, and his chest sunk deep into his core. The stomach was bleeding internally, suffering excruciating pain. His entire skeletal frame must have collapsed. Sarah exited the PM room, slamming the door behind her to a mystified audience and cursing to her god, Cleric. The forsaken, remaining three bounded by destiny to that wretched room only laid idle. An ambulance was soon called. What did I do, to deserve this...? Why not Cunt, or Cheasl herself, for all I care...? I don't know what to do. I've already pursued the law's punishment to the fullest extent imaginable, but... It's too much to bear. I won't survive. I should've died long ago. The herpes are practically consuming every crevice of my body imaginable... The world doesn't love me because it doesn't recognize my profane existence. Nobody will remember me. ... I think it's all resolved. The plan of action has been set. I know what I must do. On the bathroom counter was a black, vibrating dildo. With determination, passion, and devotion, he raised it to his temple and thought one last deep contemplation about life. He drove the sinful shit-stick deep into his cranium, but didn't feel the relief of death. But... fetuses are immortal. A fetus never dies. The desired outcome is impossible, so... Realizing his fate, Necro ripped himself into an alternate reality in a fantastic array of exploding, iridescent lights. A new world without rape or murder --- a new world without rape or murder '''before' his inevitable return...'' A brief intermission begins, and the next chapter soon follows...